Eternity really isn't all that long
by Usernames.Are.Silly
Summary: First couple of days of Nessie and Jake's relationship. If people want more I will write it but at a later date. Starting college next week. For now though COMPLETE. R&R please, it just makes my day! :D:D:D ***BEWARE*** BD spoilers.
1. Imprinting

**A/N This is set when Nessie is 16 years old. Jake has been waiting but we all know how impatient he is. I'm writing more for this but R&R before I even think about uploading the next chapter... I love Jake always have I'm just happy to see him happy...:D:D:D **

**I'm not Stephenie Meyer, any characters you recognise are all hers I'm just having a little fun with them.**



**ENJOY... **

**Imprinting**

I sat and watched as Jacob fidgeted across the room from me. He was always over at our cottage. I didn't care about that; he has always spent hours every day just sitting with me in my room. He didn't care if we didn't talk. For the majority of the time we just sat and listened to music while I read. Jacob hated to read. Things between us had changed recently though. I had caught Jake staring at me. I had never thought of him in a way other than as a brother but since I had caught him the first time I kept imagining myself with him in other ways.

"Jake, what's wrong?" I asked as I crossed the room to him. He was now lying on my bed stretched out to his full height, with his arms behind his head.

"Nothing."

"Jake I know you better than you think. I know there is something wrong."

"O.K. there is but I don't think I should tell you."

"Oh come on when have you not told me something I wanted to know?"

"Never and have you ever wondered why that is?"

"A little but I never thought about it too much," I muttered as I lay down next to him. He rolled over propping himself up on his elbow, so he could look me in the eye. He took a deep breath as his contemplated what to say next.

"Do you want to know?"

"You're making me curious about it but I don't want you to have to tell me anything you don't want to."

"Nessie, that's the thing I want to, I need to tell you but I don't want it to make you feel anything you don't already feel. Promise me that if I tell you this you will tell me the truth about what you think."

"Sure, sure," I mumbled, staring into his eyes, loosing myself in them.

"O.K. You know most of this already but I don't think you've ever put it together. You've heard of imprinting haven't you?" I nodded. "Well you know how Sam cannot bear to be away from Emily, or Quil from Claire." Again I just nodded. He continued again while he straightened up. "That's why."

I stared at him for a second analysing his face. I pulled myself up to his level. He took my hand. I gasped causing him to drop it again. I stared down at his hand millimetres from mine resting on my knee. I looked up at him again. His eyes were burrowing into mine.

"Do my parents..." I began.

"Of course."

I took a deep breath in. I reached up and touched his cheek showing him flashes of how I felt. He smiled at me. He reached up to his cheek taking my hand in his. I twisted my fingers through his. I couldn't believe what was happening. I suddenly saw everything in my life falling into place. It all made sense to me. I was so unbelievably happy at that moment. Jake gently squeezed my hand bringing me back to the present. I looked at the face I already knew every inch of, I then glanced down at our hands his russet skin was a stark contrast to my pale skin.

He was leaning in towards me. I could feel my breathing getting a little out of control. He was so close to me. I leaned in, pressing my lips to his. I let go of his hand wrapping my arms tightly around his neck. He ran one through my hair and wrapped the other around my waist pulling me closer to him. It was such an amazing sensation kissing Jake. It was like nothing else I had experienced. I knew we wouldn't have too long because Dad would be home in about fifteen minutes. His mind reading was so intrusive. This was the last thing I wanted him to hear. I pushed Jake onto his back; he moved his hand from my hair to join his other on my waist. I knew things were moving very fast but I realised Jake must have been waiting for this for years. I would slow things down soon, but I was enjoying this too much. I was lying on top of Jake. His arms pulling me closer. Mine trying to do the same. I know realised both of our breathing was irregular. I pulled away gasping for air. Jake just moved his lips to my neck kissing me where ever he could reach. I grasped his shoulders as tightly as I could.


	2. Forever

**Forever**

Jake pulled away suddenly. He jumped up and almost ran across the room. I lay on my bed gasping for air, aware that Mom and Dad must be early.

"Read Nessie," Jake ordered, "occupy your mind with anything besides me."

"That's impossible."

"Just try. Please let me tell Bella before Edward hears it from either of us."

"Fine."

I pouted as I picked up a discarded book from the pile next to my bed. I began to read it when in burst Alice and Jasper.

"We were out for a run when Jasper well he got overwhelmed by an emotion I hope wasn't coming out of this room," Alice said as she pulled pieces of bark from her hair.

"No Alice I'm reading and Jake well he's just being Jake, hanging around eating my chocolate the usual."

"I hope so," she replied glaring at me. Jasper leaned towards her and whispered to her. She glanced down and suddenly changed her glare from me to Jake.

"Yes Alice," he said pointedly.

Alice just growled at him and quickly ushered Jasper out of the room. I stared at Jake. I really wanted to know what he was thinking. I threw the book back into the pile it had previously occupied and skipped across the room to where Jake was sitting. I jumped into his arms. He hugged me tightly and then set me down on my feet.

"What's wrong now?" I asked, immediately feeling inadequate and in general silly for thinking Jake could ever have wanted me.

"Well the truth is I have to stay away from you until I can tell Bella otherwise I WILL NOT be able to keep my thoughts and emotions to myself. Jasper already picked up on the emotion that was coming of me. Actually he picked up on it too much if I'm being honest so don't go into the house for a few hours."

"Jake what are you saying. You're confusing me."

"Ness, I've wanted this for so long you have to believe me. I mean you've had this body for the last 9 long years, it's been difficult but I promised Bella I wouldn't touch you until you were ready and that I would tell her immediately if anything happened."

"Jake I'm not sure I want you to be talking to my Mom about this."

"I always keep my promises."

"O.K. then promise me that you won't tell her what I showed you."

"Nessie," he grabbed be around the waist pulling me down onto his lap, "I might always keep my promises to Bella but there isn't any vampire in the world that could make me do that. It was private why would I ruin what."

I smiled and snuggled into his chest. Thankfully this wasn't unusual for us so even if someone walked in it wouldn't be at all a cause for concern.

The minutes passed slowly.

"Jake," I began, removing my head from under his chin so I could look into his beautiful eyes.

"Mhmmm."

"Stay with me."

"Forever."


	3. Tension

**Tension**

"Bells, please calm down."

"CALM DOWN, CALM DOWN, YOU WANT MW TO CALM DOWN WHEN I COME HOME TO FIND OUT YOU'VE BEEN GROPING MY DAUGHTER!"

They had been fighting like this for almost 20 minutes. My anger was slowly building as I sat next to the fire. Jake was sitting on the arm of my chair with one arm around me and the other gesturing to Mom. She was ready to tear him limb from limb. I had assumed that it would be Dad that would be shouting not Mom. It was terrifying. Dad was sitting across from me and Jake, staring into the fire. I never realised until now how pointless that fire was. Mom and Dad didn't feel the heat or even lack of and neither did Jake or I. Carlisle had explained it to me why that was. I was suddenly brought back to reality by my Dad's soft voice trying to calm Mom.

"Bella, love, we knew this day would come. There is no point in fighting now. It's Ness' choice as long as she's happy," he added looking at me.

"Dad, I'm more than happy," I answered taking Jake's free hand in mine and twining our fingers together. Jake lifted our hands and pressed mine softly with his lips. Mom flopped back into Dad's lap.

"Careful, love we don't want to break anymore furniture."

Jacob snickered. Mom glared at him.

"Bella," Dad began, "do you want to go hunt?"

"O.K. but we're not going too far."

"Emmett is on his way over he can watch them."

"MOM, DAD we're not animals."

"Well not all of the time," Jake added under his breath.

This broke the tension that had filled the room like a fog covering moors. It had been thick and impermeable. But with those simple words from Jacob it all flew up the chimney. Mom and Dad both laughed so much that it caused the windows to shake.

"Bella, Edward please leave _**now**_ I want some alone time with Nessie," Jacob said to my parents. I squeezed his hand to get him to stop talking but he continued regardless. "If you both don't I _**WILL**_ open up my mind now and Edward you know how visual I can be."

Jake must have let something through because suddenly Dad stood up with Mom in his arms and rushed out of the house. Then again it might just have been the threat.

"Did you really just show him?" I asked as Jake pulled me up out of the chair so he could sit under me.

"Of course not, I just reminded him of something that happened a long time ago - before I learnt how to control my thoughts around him."

"Oh," for once I found myself stuck for words it didn't happen very often.

Jake took his chance, he pressed his lips to mine again, and my arms wrapped themselves around his neck while my hands tangled in his hair. Jake had one hand behind my back keeping me upright and the other rested across me on my hips. He was everywhere and he was everything – nothing else mattered. I had Jake. He began to deepen the kiss I could feel his tongue graze against my bottom lip; I willingly opened my mouth slightly. Our tongues fought for dominance. I had to pull away gasping for oxygen (WHY? OH WHY did my body crave it so much? Especially when I had Jake under me.) He didn't let his lips leave my skin. He kissed anywhere there was bare skin leaving me tingling. I grabbed his face and pulled it back to mine I kissed him as hard as I could, knowing it wouldn't hurt him. Just then Emmett burst through the door, (what was my family's problem couldn't they leave us alone?!) he had one hand covering his eyes and the other stretched out in front of him.

"Jacob put your hands in more appropriate places because I don't want Edward to have to see anything."

"They were anyway."

"I'm sure," replied Emmett now peeking through his fingers like a child watching a horror movie. He let out a sigh of relief when he realised Jake had been telling the truth. He sat down in the seat Dad had been previously occupying, eying Jake suspiciously. I sat in Jake's arms until I began to drift off to sleep. My feet dangling over one edge, Jake's arms still holding me in the same position as before. I yawned and stretched.

"Night boys," I mumbled scrambling off of Jake's lap to my feet. I bent down and kissed him lightly on the lips. I knew there was no point trying to get Emmett to leave us have a private moment so it would have to do.

"I'll call over tomorrow, Ness."

"See you then."

"I..." Jake glanced at Emmett who was staring blankly at the television and then back and me, "love you." It wasn't the first time he had said these words but they made me blush because I actually knew what he felt. I dashed out of the room and shouted after I left. "LOVE YOU TOO!"


	4. Patience

**Patience**

I waited for what felt like days. I just wanted to see him again. He had said he'd come over, I'd even managed to persuade Mom and Dad to give us some breathing space. They knew that if anything happened Dad would find out almost straight away. Why couldn't he just tune us out? I heard a creak behind me. I felt warm arms wrap around my waist, warm breath on my neck as he brought his lips towards it, pressing them gently before turning me to face him.

"You know I never tire of your beauty," Jake muttered.

"You know you don't have to say things like that."

"But I want to."

"Mmhmmm."

"He silenced me by pressing his lips to mine. I could feel emotions pouring off of him; I thanked the heavens Jasper wasn't around to feel my most predominant feeling. I opened my mouth slightly to grant his tongue entrance. This felt so natural, so right. One of my hands rested on his chest the other was tangles in his hair pulling him closer to me. His arms remained on my waist holding me tightly against his body. We could have been standing like this for hours, I really didn't know or care but we were brought back to reality by Jake's stomach growling.

"Ha," I laughed pulling away slightly, "way to ruin a moment."

"I can't help it if I'm hungry, can I?"

"Well I suppose not. Do you want something to eat?"

"That would be nice, and then we can continue where we left off before my stomach so rudely interrupted."

"Hmmm."

I took him by the hand and led him to the kitchen he knew perfectly well where everything was but I decided to be a hospitable hostess.

"Pancakes?" I asked not even looking up.

"Sounds good."

"So what are our plans for today?"

"Well I have a picnic in the car for us and I want to take you somewhere. Your mom wanted to find this place, about 17 years ago; I found it afterwards but never got around to telling her. I was running the other day when I came across it again and decided that if I ever got the chance I'd take you."

"Why don't we go now then?"

"But your pancakes are so good."

I didn't respond I just smiled and turned back to the pan. Jake sat watching me as I cooked, after a while he decided to set the table for us, I smiled when I turned around to see him waiting like the ravenous wolf he is. I put about ten pancakes onto his plate and one onto mine he eyed my plate.

"'on't 'ou 'ant 'ore?" he asked with his mouth full.

I just smiled and shook my head. Where was he taking me? I wanted to know now. The sooner I finished the better. He pretty much inhaled food so I knew that wouldn't slow us down.

"Jake," I asked looking up at him from under my eyelashes, "where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

"Please Jake," I almost sang this, reaching across the table to touch his face.

"No, Nessie, it's a surprise. Sometimes you know you're almost as impatient as your mother."

"Can we go then?"

"Patience, love, patience."


	5. The Meadow

**The Meadow**

He blindfolded me; I was putting the dished in the sink when he blindfolded me. He scooped me up into his arms and began to run. The running was nothing new. The blindfold however was a totally new experience. He knew I well capable of keeping up with him so pressing my hand to his cheek I showed him what he was going to have to live through if the blindfold wasn't necessary. Let's just say it involves Emmet's big jeep. He came to a sudden stop.

"You wouldn't?"

"You're right _**I**_ wouldn't"

His pace picked up again. "We're almost there. You really don't need to threaten me."

"I just don't like being blind. Even if it is only temporarily!"

"Will you let me make it up to you?"

"You'd better."

We stopped again and Jake set me down on my feet. "Wait there, don't move." I stayed still as I felt him rush past me. The sun shone on my face. I reached out in front of me and to my amazement Jake took my hands." I'm going to take the blindfold off you but keep your eyes closed until I tell you to open them." I nodded in agreement. I felt Jake move behind me and the blind fold drop to the ground. Jake wrapped his arms around me and placed his head on my shoulder next to my ear where he breathed, "now."

Slowly I opened my eyes, as they adjusted I saw a perfect meadow. I had never seen anything like it before. It was beautiful. The trees formed an arch where we stood and in the middle Jake had placed a blanket with a picnic basket and some pillows. I gazed around, unable to comprehend how he had managed it. The sun shimmered in the sky and it reflected off the grass.

I turned hastily in Jake's arms wrapping my arms around his neck, pressing my lips to his, tangling my hands in his hair, anything possible to get him closer to me.

"It's beautiful, thank you."

"Like I said I've been waiting a while to show you this."

I was unable to put a coherent sentence together so I just kissed him again. He lifted me about a foot off of the ground so he could stand up straight. He began to walk into the meadow and towards the blanket. He pulled away leaving both of us panting and gasping for breath. I giggled.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just we can run for hours without getting tired but look at us now."

I glanced down at our bodies. Our chests were rising and falling at about twice the normal rate. Jake laughed but kept looking down.

"JACOB BLACK!"

"Sorry, sorry, won't happen again."

"You won't look or you won't get caught?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

I stuck my tongue out at him and threw myself down on the blanket next to the basket.

"So Jacob," I began, "what's in the basket?"

"Food," he said sitting next to me.

"Really?"

"Yes really," he answered reaching into the basket, "but only your favourites."

He pulled out all of my favourite foods, chocolate, strawberries, grapes he knew I had a sweet tooth. Laughing at my huge smile he threw a grape up in the air and caught it in his mouth.

"Your turn."

"You know I can't do it."

"Yes you can, just try."

"So when you blind me..."

"I won't blind you; if the grape hits you it's your own fault you didn't catch it!"

Every muscle in my body screamed for me to not dot what I did next but I just couldn't help it. I tackled Jake breaking the basket in the process. I grabbed his face and pulled it towards mine. I found very little resistance. His own hands wrapped around my waist pulling me closer to him.

After some time it could have been hours there was a rustling in the nearby trees. Jake sat up suddenly listening intently trying to work out who or what it was. Then we saw who it was. My mouth dropped open, especially when I saw the position we had been found in.


	6. Evidence

**Evidence**

It felt like an eternity from the rustling to us being noticed. I was sitting on Jake's lap limbs wrapped around him, his hands resting on my waist. They crossed the meadow hand in hand. I felt Jake's breathing stop. He stood up quickly and untangled us. I glanced up at him, taking his hand in mine. I started counting backwards alternating between German and Spanish to try to keep Dad out of my mind.

"Edward, before you tear me to pieces, this is not what it looked like."

"Then what was it?" Dad growled.

There was a moment of silence as Jake showed Dad how we ended up in the position that we had been found. I was really quite uncomfortable with that but I would have been more embarrassed if he had read my mind and found out the direction I wanted it to take. Mom came to my side leading me away from Dad and Jake. I reluctantly released Jake's hand and followed her.

"Renessme," she began, using my full name, she was one of the few people who used it regularly, "I know you don't want to talk to me or your Dad about this but we have to know you're O.K."

"Mom," I said thanking every possible God I could think of that I wasn't having this conversation with my father, even though he would be forever 17 he was still my Dad and I wasn't _**EVER**_ going to be comfortable talking to him about things like that, "nothing happened, you have to believe me. We kissed that was it - nothing else. My virtue – to use Dad's terminology is still in tact."

"You would tell me wouldn't you?"

"Yes Mom I would."

"I trust you."

"Thanks."

I skipped back over to Jake slipping my hand into his. Dad was glaring at Jake so I knew his mind must have been in the same place as mine. _**The sewers.**_

"Edward, calm down hun, nothing happened, we would know if it did. To quote what you said yesterday we always knew this day would come."

"Yes, but it's _**our meadow**_!"

I knew from the way Dad spoke this place had a special meaning to him and Mom and I didn't want to think about what happened here. My grip on Jake's hand loosened and my eyes dropped to the ground. He wrapped an arm around me and pulled me closer to him.

"Bells, Edward I'm going to take Ness home, I'll come back later to clean up."

"No need Jake, I'll do it."

"Thanks Bells."

"Just behave yourselves."

"DAD!"

"I'm just saying Nessie."

Jake dropped his arm from around my waist and took my hand again. "Follow me." I ran beside Jake, I knew I was slowing him down but he didn't seem to care, he was smiling more than I'd ever seen him smile. Mom says when he's around me it's like the Jacob she knew before the whole werewolf thing. She still refers to that Jacob as "my Jacob" there is a subtle difference between the 2 Jacobs i.e. mine and Mom's but in general they are the same loving, caring, beautiful men. The only difference is that my Jacob, this Jacob is mine forever there is no chance he will leave and nor will I, we don't keep any secrets from each other; we know every single facial expression, every gesture. Jake knows me better than I know myself and I know him better than he knows himself. There isn't any way that we could be separated from one another not now not ever. Why would we want that?

We slowed as we reached the house, never relinquishing our grip on one another.

"Tell me what you're thinking Jake."


	7. Questions & Answers

**Questions & Answers**

I opened the door to my room.

"Please Jake, tell me."

"I'm just..." he sighed, " I don't know how to put this. I know that this is moving too quickly for your parents. But the thing is, how can I put this without sounding really bad? I love you. I really, really love you but I've been waiting so long for this I really don't know if I can wait any longer. This is coming out so badly. O.K do you remember the bracelet I gave you your first Christmas?"

"I remember."

"Well that's like a Quileute promise ring and today well before Bella and Edward arrived I was going to give you this."

Jake shoved his hand into his pocket and pulled out a small box.

"Oh my God, Jake."

"Now I'm probably going about this totally wrong, I should ask your parents first, and this should be more romantic but the thing is I don't care what they say all that matters to me is what you say. What I'm asking in my own round about way is Renesmee Carlie Cullen will you marry me?"

"Of course Jacob."

I threw myself into his arms wrapping my arms around his neck, pressing my lips to his, his cheeks, his nose, his neck everywhere I could reach. "I" kiss "love" kiss "you" kiss "so" kiss "much." Jake brought my lips to his with such ferocity that had his arms not been wrapped tightly around me I probably would have fallen over. His tongue grazed my lip impatiently begging for entrance which I happily granted. I could have spent forever like this but I knew we had to tell my parents and as soon as they came home we would but for now I just let myself enjoy the moment pushing all thoughts of my parents to the back of my mind.

"Mom, Dad we have something to tell you both." I felt Jake's grip around me tighten.

"You didn't," Mom asked, I could see the anger in her eyes as she jumped to the wrong conclusion.

"NO!"

"Bella, Edward, I've asked Nessie to marry me."

Mom slouched into the armchair she had been perched on the edge of her back straight. She sighed in contentment. "That's fantastic news. You did say yes?" Mom shot the question at me. I nodded. Dad walked towards us and threw his arms around me. He didn't bother whispering there would have been no point. "Just please wait until the honeymoon." I shoved him away and scowled at him. He then took Jake's free hand and shook it.

"I know I wasn't too happy at the beginning but I have grown accustomed to having you around Jacob. I knew this day would come eventually but I must warn you if you do anything to hurt my daughter I will crush you."

"I don't doubt it Edward. Not one bit."


End file.
